new_gwynfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandros Numerius
Alexandros Numerius Alexandros Numerius, or Alexandros II, is the current King and Ruler of the Kingdom of Arkadia. He is known for fully unifying Arkadia, and adopting an overall more progressive policy. Childhood Alexandros was the child of Ferdinand Numerius, King of Arkadia, and Maria Vornair, Countess of Vornair. As part of Arkadian Royalty, he was brought up in wealth and luxury. However, this didn't mean he had it easy. His father was a very authoritarian person, and hammered on protocol and preservation of royal traditions. As you can imagine, much of Alexandros' childhood went to waste because of this. There was one exception to this harsh upbringing though, and that were the regular visits of the Proudmoore Family, who were the ruling family of the Kul Tiras. They had a good connection to the Arkadian Royal family, and regular visits were planned. One of the Proudmoore's heirs was Jaina Proudmoore, and she had the same age as Alexandros. The two of them grew out to become great friends, and according to Alexandros' mother, maybe something more. However, Jaina was taken away by the Arkadian Mages at the age of 12, and basically dissapeared out of Alexandros' life. Due to the harsh protocols and rules he had to go through, he did become disciplined and fully taught in the ways of the Nobility and Royalty. During his education, he also learnt about Arkadia's history, and was determined to continue it's nation's values. The unification of Arkadia, and the destruction of all darkness were his primary goals. Throughout the course of his uprbinging, he also learnt to fence and duel like a noble. He found it to be a very intriguing sport, and practiced almost every day. When he was 13, he accidentally met Henry Koledo during one of the royal feasts. The two befriended each other, much to the annoyance of his father. Ferdinand viewed Henry and the Koledo's unworthy of connections to the royal family, which was something Alexandros obviously didn't. On the insistence of Alexandros' mother, Ferdinand begrudgingly allowed the friendship to continue. As time passed, their friendship became stronger, with Alexandros viewing Henry as a true friend. On the age of 16, his mother unexpectedly died of an undidentified disease. This left Alexandros in a sort of void, where he felt loneliness, as his father never really showed affection to him. In these dark times, Alexandros toughened up a lot. Any signs of child naivety dissapeared, and a mix of seriousness and realism rose up in him. He also made a vow to himself, no never ever let down the Kingdom. His mother's last wish to 'be a good ruler' solidifed his determination. Ascension of the throne Only one year later, his father died of a heart-stroke. With Alexandros as sole heir, he was destined to ascend the throne. Even though he was underaged, the intelligence and maturity that he showed, was sufficient for the Imperial Court to let him ascend the throne immediattely, without needing a regency until he is 18 years old. This made him quite exceptional among the Arkadian rulers, and was a sensation to begin with for the Arkadian peoples. His young age and yet so staggering speech, known as the Déclaration de loyauté, made himself very popular among the Arkadians. The years that followed were intensive ones, with many extra regulations and rules implemented, to insure Arkadia's stability. And yet, this was only the beginning.. Arkadian Unification With the stability in Arkadia regained, and the military sufficiently organized, it was time to strike back at the Wythower Empire, and unify all Arkadian lands. In the painful Treaty of Melhind, the peace between Arkadia and the Wythower Empire was stipulated years ago. This treaty took away much of Northern Arkadian land, and was also a blow to Arkadia's agricultural capability. Now, Alexandros deemed that the time for revenge was now. In a well-planned attack, Arkadian troops swiftly attacked the Empire from all sides, including several Naval invasions. The Wythower Empire was unprepared, and, under the chaos everywhere, soon collapsed, with it's leader dissapearing, never to be found. This crushing victory was celebrated immensely, and local inhabitants cheered as Arkadian troops held victory parades in reconquered areas. This success cemented Alexandros' undisputed rule, and brought an end to any attempts of gaining royal power for the next decade. Dragan Crisis' '(Server rp starts from here!) Category:Kings Category:Kingdom of Arkadia Category:Alexandros Numerius Category:House Numerius